Good Enough
by Kaoli water goddess
Summary: After Sango and Miroku share an intimate moment, Sango begins to wonder whether or not they were made for each other. Rated M for safety.


Disclaimer: I do not own Miroku, Sango or any of the other characters represented in this fanfic. Neither do I own the lyrics of this song; they belong to Evanescence.

A/N: I'm BAACCCK! I was bored in Spanish class today and I had the new Evanescence CD with me, so I started looking at the lyrics. "Good Enough" popped out at me, so I just wrote this out real quick. Enjoy!!

"Good Enough"

Sango sat down against a tree in the clearing, exhausted. She'd been that way the past week. She wasn't physically tired; it was emotionally. Kagome and Inuyasha were on the other side of the well. Kaede had taken Shippo on the on the journey with her into the nearby mountains and Kirara was enjoying hunting without her. This left her alone with one person: Miroku.

That night two days back had been normal, and yet... not. Miroku was weaving his signature seduction spell over her, and of course, she couldn't resist.

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you _

"Kami... I know he wanted me, and guess what? He **got** me!" Sango said out loud to herself. "I couldn't say no."

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you_

Then, the playful games they played had faded; Sango remembered it so clearly. The flirtacious comments had faded to true confessions and declarations, at least from her end. "I can't help but wonder," she said to herself. "If his declarations were as heartfelt as mine were." She sighed and looked down at herself. "I don't **look** any different, but I **am**. Damn, because of this, now I have illusions of a perfect life." (A/N: she's sayin' all this out loud to herself. Just thought to clarify that...)

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream_

"Me? And the perv? I **never** thought it would happen!" she exclaimed out loud. "I know I shouldn't have and I don't feel as though I deserve it, but I feel good. Just like me and him were supposed to do that."

_I can't breathe but I feel  
Good enough  
I feel good enough for you_

"This feels perfect, like a drug, like something I could never live without," Sango continued with herself. "I wouldn't have stopped him if I wanted to; it felt **too** good."

_Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you_

"I don't look any different, but I am. I shouldn't feel any different, but I do," she said. "I'm a new person because Miroku took the old me. I don't mind that either and again, I wouldn't have stopped him."

_And I've completley lost myself  
And I don't mind  
I can't say no to you_

"I really shouldn't have let him do that," she reasoned. "Both of us! I mean, he took my **virginity**! (A/N: come on... if you hadn't caught on yet, that's just hopeless...) Damn... now I can't let go of the memories of it, and ... I want it again..."

_Shouldn't have let you  
Conquer me completley  
Now I can't let go of this dream_

"I can't believe I feel like this!" she reprimanded herself. "He's fated to die, we're on an assassination mission, where we'll **both** possibly die, and here we are having sex on the side. I shouldn't feel like this... but I feel good... After all he's done to my heart, it's about time he loved me back."

_Can't believe that I feel  
Good enough  
I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming,  
But I feel good_

Sango let out a bitter laugh and said, "Now, all I can do is wait for something to happen, for my true tragedies to come back and make that night a dream. I could never have something **this** good happen to me and nothing horrible overwhelm it."

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

Sango smiled bitterly. "Kami Miroku, just come here and break my heart. This isn't right; I'm not the one you should love, so end the charade and tell me i only dreamed that night, because I'm not the one you want."

_Am I good enough  
For you to love me too?_

Miroku, who had been listening in the bushes after following her, emerged and came to embrace Sango. "Sango..." he said softly. "Why do you speak such nonsense?"

"Because I'm not good enough!" she exclaimed. "You **shouldn't** have claimed my innocence, we **shouldn't** have had sex, and we **shouldn't** have fallen in love!"

"But we did," he explained calmly. "And I don't regret it. Falling in love with a beautiful woman like you, being able to be the one you give your body and soul too; I'm honored that you chose me and I'm happy that all this happened. Forget your doubts; they're nothing now that we have each other."

"But... Miroku... what about..."

"What about you stop worrying and let me ask you a question?" he interrupted her.

"Miroku..." Sango explained. "if you heard what I said, you know I can't say 'no' to you."

He smiled. "I would hope you would never consider saying no to this question."

_So take care what you ask of me_

"What question?" she asked.

"Sango..." Miroku took her hands and kneeled in front of her. "Will you marry me? Be my wife?"

Sango's eyes widened in shock. "M-M-Miroku, what about Naraku? We need to kill him before any of **this **can happen."

"Sango, I don't care about that anymore," he explained. "All I care about is being with you."

"Then... yes," she stammered, leaning forward to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

_Cause I can't say no._

END

A/N: All right... collective awwwwwww... these two are so cute. I just got inspired after reading the lyrics. HMMMM... think of the connection here... English song lyrics--- Japanese anime characters romance---- Thought of in Spanish class... Guess this is a multi-cultural fic!! lol  
Hope ya'll liked it! Review please!!

33333 Kaoli of water .


End file.
